Demi-Titans
by invisible-demigod
Summary: Everyone knows what demigods are (half mortal half god), but what about demi-titans? Demigods get quest after quest, so what happens when the demi-titans get one? They don't do quest. They just don't, probably because they haven't gotten one in a long time. And I mean L-O-N-G long. Follow Amelia in the first quest in centuries and find out more about Camp Titan along the way.
1. Camp Titan

**Bear with me, please! First few chapters are informational (just a warning). I will definitely add action-packed chapters!**

* * *

There's a few different groups camp, it's like high school except with a much larger range of age. Camp is our home, probably the only home anyone of us have. We are all demi-titans. Yup, that's right, half mortal and half Titan. Most of us aren't like our parents, some of us sadly are. Don't judge us because of who our parents are, it doesn't always go well. Take Vanessa for instance, she is a daughter of Nyx (Titan of night) but wears hot pink! We've got children from both Roman and Greek Titan counterparts.

The camp's name is: Camp Titan. I know, pretty lame. But when the titans were over thrown, they weren't so good at naming things. Most people at camp call it CT or Camp Tartarus. The demi-titans who come here hardly ever leave on quests, it's like we are all being kept imprisoned in a place of no escape. There's monsters keeping us in, and helping us occasionally. Those who are 16 or older can leave, go to a mortal school, and can choose to never return. But if they choose to not return, they cut all ties with this world. And everyone else who's younger, no luck for them. Well, if the right guard is on duty you can bribe them... If you're caught "escaping" you get locked up for a week in the box, a dreadful experience.

Anyways, I'm Amelia. I'm one of the daughters of Hyperion, Titan of light. I'm also my bunk leader. It's like being the ruler of a small civilization. Sure everyone does what I say, but it means that I can't sneak out. I'm 15 after all, so close to escaping but not yet. I have to set an example for the younger campers. Basically, no sneaking out or if I do, I can't get caught. A lot of the other cabin leaders have the same dilemma. Typically, the older kids leave camp and never return. We don't know what happens to them thou. One of my best friends, Vanessa, has my problem-more or less. Her cabin, the Nyx cabin, has two leaders. It's because Nyx is the wife of Erebus. The head honcho of camp wants to keep the half-siblings together. It's pretty sad for Vanessa, she hates her half-brother (son of Erebus) James. It's not a problem for the campers in her cabin thou, or in other one. Marriage and relationships between campers, even if the Titan parents are married together, are perfectly fine. And are actually common.

Camp Titan is the only home I've known. When I was little, I can only vaguely remember my mother. At around seven I ended up at camp. Apparently my powers went berserk and a Cyclops came to get me. Cyclops guide demi-titans to camp-well, the younger nicer ones otherwise you're stuck with a Sileni (very old and very hard to kill satyr) or an automaton (these are the worst, they just grab and go). I like camp, so it's no big deal that I can't leave. But I so badly want to leave...

I'm probably the only Hyperion demi-Titan who has dark hair. My siblings all have shinning blonde hair. And then there's me, who sticks out like a sore thumb between my siblings. Aside from that, we all have the same happy and fun aura around us. It's great being this cabin leader. Everyone listens to me and I'm not even the oldest. There's a few 17-year olds in this cabin too. I was voted cabin leader a long while ago and so far no one has objected. Cabin leaders are chosen by the cabin mates in an anonymous vote. And anyone can "object" meaning they disagree with who should lead the cabin and then there's a re-vote.

In this camp, all the cabins are here. No Titan is left out, some cabins are adjoined like the Nyx and Erebus or the Kronos and Rhea etc. Hyperion isn't adjourned with any others, lucky me. The activities consist of: Ancient Greek, ancient roman, arts and crafts, swordsmanship, archery, weapons making, makeshift fighting, hand-to-hand combat, history, scavenging, apprentice (this is the outside world choice or the becoming the assistant of onerous the head honchos), recreation (swimming, running, etc.), working (food harvesting), and a whole load more. My favorite is probably ritual and powers. It's where I learn to use my power of light (my dad is the Titan of light after all).

Overall camp is great, until a certain son of Ouranos comes to camp.


	2. New Camper

"V!" I called and raced over to her. We continued walking towards the dining pavilion.

"Hey Ami, did you hear?" Vanessa asked.

"Hear what?" My eyes widened slightly, "Don't tell me-"

"That's right, a new demi-titan!" V smiled.

"Are you serious?" Demi-titans don't pop-up everywhere. Nowadays they're scarce. There's only a few in every cabin, except the Ouranos and Thesis cabin. And there's only one in the Chaos cabin, Juliette.

"Yeah! I heard it from Vince!" V half shouted.

Vince is a child of Phoebe meaning he gets flashes of the future, all of which are true. Sometimes they take days, or sometimes weeks or even months, before they become true. They always come true, thou.

"Fine...Any idea when they're coming?" I sighed. My voice still laced with excitement.

"They're? Ha. No. It's a guy!" V seemed really excited. She's been my best friend ever since she's been at camp. We're the same age now, and she's gone boy crazy.

"Really, now? Is he hot?" I knew V better than anyone else. She has been looking for _the _perfect boyfriend since...forever.

"I don't know! It's killing me!" V screamed; she's also very dramatic.

"Ha ha, whatever. Hurry up or all the good food's going to be gone!" I raced her the rest of way.

"Ha Ha! Beat you!" V called. I smiled and grabbed my food. We sat down together at one of the many tables in the pavilion. Everyone can sit together, there are no designated tables.

We finished our food, like everyone else, and proceeded to do our activities. I had swordsmanship first. V had recreation.

"What's that?" V pointed to the top of the hill.

"Not a what, a who." I said. "Looks like a new demi-titan. Let's get going!" I waved towards the other cabin leaders. The cabin leaders always greet the new demi-titans while the other campers return to their activities.

"Hey, I'm Amelia, call me Ami." I extended a hand to the demi-titan. "Hey Sil," I smiled at the Sileni. She nodded and left to go back home, in the woods.

"Hi, I'm Xavier..." He looked around in awe. "Where am I?"

"Camp Titan, camp for the children of mortals and titans." V said while looking at Xavier.

"Xavier, do you know-" He interrupted me.

"Call me Xav." I rolled my eyes, so far I wasn't liking him very much. V was going crazy...

"Okay. _Xav_ do you by any chance know who your titan parent is?" I squinted a little, his golden hair was reflecting sunlight into my eyes.

"What?" He was completely confused.

"We'll explain on the way." I gestured to follow me and we began walking towards the Themis cabin. We don't like traitors around us. A Themis kid judges whether a new demi-titan should stay. It has to be done in the Themis cabin thou...

"Oh I get it now, I don't know who my titan-parent is. I'm adopted." Xav said.

"That just makes everything harder!" I shouted with sarcasm, V was laughing. Xav didn't get the joke.

"What? Really?" Xav looked a little worried.

"It was a joke." I smiled up at him and he laughed. "Calvin, do you mind, um..." I pointed to Xav. He stopped laughing.

"What's happening now?" Xav asked. He looked scared.

"Just a ritual every demi-titan that comes to camp has to go through." I said while grabbing the things needed for the ritual.

"Okay, sit down." I pointed to one of the bunks. He sat. The ritual was preformed. Not only does the ritual tell us about traitors, it gives us a look into the camper's aura which tells us who their titan-parent is.

"Weird," Calvin squinted his eyes. "I've never seen this color...it's a swirling mix of all of our colors, but the most dominate is white..." He tilted his head. "He's good." signalling he was not a traitor.

"We'll have to look into his aura again later, Calvin. I think he's passing out." I was right. Xav's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back onto the bed. "He can stay in our cabin," I looked for the other cabin leaders' nods of approval.

"That settles it!" Calvin called. "It's moving to the Hyperion cabin!"

We all smiled. "He's not an it," V mumbled.

"So, uh, Eric or James? Can I have some help?" I asked them. James is a son of Erebus so he can shadow travel Xav there. Eric is a son of Menotitios so he could probably easily lift and carry him there.

"I would do it, but it's better to have a first time shadow traveler travel when they're awake." James said and stepped back.

"Eric, do you mind?" I asked in unison with the other girls. Eric has a sweet spot for girls.

"Yeah fine, okay." He blushed a little bit.

Eric picked Xav gently. V gasped, when Eric picked Xav up his shirt came up and V saw his obvious hardcore abs as did everyone else. I tried hiding my blush.

"I saw that, Ami." V whispered to me. I blushed harder.

"Whatever," I lightly punched V in the arm. I looked back up and caught James' eye. I think he thought I was feeling sick, he gave me a reassuring smile. I gave him a small smile in return and looked away.

"I saw that too, Ami." V whispered again.

"What?" I was confused.

"James blushed after that little transaction between you two, he _totally _likes you." V smiled.

"Yeah right." James was one of my childhood friends, literally. He was one of the first campers I ever met, back when I was seven and he was eight.


	3. So He's What?

"Thanks Eric!" I yelled as he left.

"No problem, Ami." He relied while exchanging smiles.

After Eric was far enough to not see what I was doing from my cabin window, I tilted my head to look at this _Xav. _I haven't a clue why V went berserk. He wasn't _that _hot...although with his sun-bright golden hair and electric blue eyes, he was pretty good-looking.

"Hey Ami." I jumped and screamed a little bit.

"James!" He laughed at me. "Don't do that!" I tried not to smile.

"Oh come on, Ami. You know how I just _love _to scary the crap out of you." He smirked.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" I was curious.

"Just checking up, you know. _Since _you are _alone _in a cabin with another boy." I rolled my eyes at that remark.

"What do you mean by 'another boy', James?" Now I was extra curious.

"Just-" I raised my eyebrows and James was a little flustered. "Just-" I inched closer to him. "Just-whatever, okay?" He pleaded. I smiled at my win.

"What-what happened?" I turned my head towards Xavier.

"How are you feeling?" I knelt beside the bunk he was on.

"I have a pounding headache..." He shook his head. "I remember you, Ami," he turned his head towards James, "Him, James, and passing out in the Themis cabin."

"Huh...well let me get you something to-" James grabbed my hand as I reached for the cupboard.

"Let me," James went to the cupboard and poured three glasses. One of nectar, and two of what looked to be was wine but was really sparkling cider. James knew that was my preferred drink. He handed each of us a glass.

"Thank you." Xav said with what seemed to be a hint of jealous.

I smiled a James, "Thanks."

"What is this stuff?" He looked at me.

"It's nectar, it's a magical drink that makes aches, pains, and all sorts of injuries lessen." James said sarcastically.

I could tell Xavier didn't believe him, "Trust me, it is." He took a cautious sip and his eyes widened.

"It tastes like-" Xavier was interrupted.

"Your favorite whatever." James looked a little bored.

"Ami, we've got archery, come on." V walked in.

I instantaneously got up, "V, I can explain-"

"You invite my brother, but not me?!" V yelled at me with a laughing sense.

"Of course I did!" I yelled back at her. We stared each other down looking serious.

"Please, girls, you shouldn't-" Xav tried.

"Just let them be, it happens all the time. Don't worry about it." James says for a darkened corner.

"Really?" Xav was still new to things.

"Yeah," James replied.

"They really shouldn't fight like this-" Xav began.

"WHOA. YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!" V and I _accidentally_ yelled in unison. Now we were both looking pissed at Xav.

"I didn't mean anything by it-"

"Can you believe this?!" I began yell-talking with V.

"I know, right! You even let him into your cabin!" V was doing the same. From the corner of my eye I saw James smirk.

"OH DON'T YOU DARE JAMES. DON'T YOU DARE." I knew what he was going to do and V and I were just getting to the good part!

"Too late!" He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the shadow behind me.

"Why'd you have to do that?" I pulled out of his grip. We were on our cliff. _Our _cliff. No one else was suppose to know about it, it's where we first met.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you I have an idea about what Xavier is, but if you don't want to hear then-"

He threw his hands up in the air and began backing into a shadow.

"Are you serious?" My jaw dropped.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"What parent?!" I was excited again.

"It's going to cost ya." He dripped.

I eyed him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Pay me with food, or with coming with me this school year..."

"Are you serious?" I knew he wanted me to choose the latter.

"Yes." He smiled, "How about then?"

"You know I don't want to leave camp after what happened..." I whispered

"Yeah I know. But regardless f your decision, I'll tell you now." He smirked.

"Okay..." I trailed off.

James positioned himself so that his lips brushed against my ear as he breathed the word, "Ouranos." He stepped back into a shadow before I could register he was going to leave me there.


	4. Fainted

"James!" I yelled out loud, but I already knew he had gone. "So he's a child of Ouranos, humph." I was thinking out loud to myself again, a trait I had not grown out of. "What am I going to do with you?" I shook my head. Children of Ouranos don't belong at our camp, they belong with their father. They aren't the same as us, they are special in the fact that they train, like a few other powerful demi-titans, with their parents.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell." James came back from the shadow he "disappeared" from earlier.

"I wouldn't have to yell if I'd had known you were there." I stated simply and crossed my arms.

"We should get going, almost meals." James stated and offered an arm to me. I only smiled and shook my head while walking alongside of him casually bumping into him on our way to the pavilion. We were in sight of the other campers when I saw V rushing towards me.

"What is it V?" She came over to me in her I'm-in-panic-please-help-me run.

"It's Xav! He's-" V paused, she loss her breath.

"Passed out, I know." James finished.

I eyed James confused, why didn't he tell me? "Where is he?" I faced V and separated myself from James.

"He's in the infirmary! He just like, like, like, just fell over!"

"Gods." I hissed. Even thou we aren't demigods, we still swear on the gods. Gods aren't as cool as, well you know, titans. "Let's go see how's he doing..." I trailed off and trudged to the infirmary. I caught James' frown from the corner of my eye and sighed. I have no idea why James was like that.

On our way there, we passed the cabins. The cabins, arranged in a circular formation, show their special abilities. The Erebus and Nyx are pitch black and enimit shadow and overall darkness. Its pretty cool, once you get use to seeing it. Otherwise, it looks pretty creepy.

"Huh." James lightly bumped into me. I looked up at him.

"Nothing." He looked away.

I shrugged. We arrived at the infirmary. The infirmary was bathed in a golden aura, like usual. Many Iapetus and Koios demi-titans visit. Iapetus, titan of the mortal lifespan, gives its demi-titans the power to judge wether or not that demi-titan is worth saving. Koios, titan of intelligence, gives some of its demi-titans the power to know how to save comes some what comes naturally.

"Hey, David." I said when I entered. David's ason of Iapetus.

"He's fine. Ami, just peachy." He griminaced.

"What's wrong?" My eyes widened.

"It smells." David's face scrunched up.

"What?"

"Something dead is coming." He paused, "I don't know what."

"What?!" I was practically shouted.

"Calm down, Ami. Just-" He stopped. I don't know what happened, it might've been James. I saw them locking eyes with each other. James used to get injuries a lot, he spent a lot of time here in the infirmary. He got to know David pretty well, I guess. I knew they had silent converstaions, like me and V.

"Okay. Can I see him?" Honestly, I'm worried. He's like new...

"Yeah, over here," He pulled away a curtain, and there lay Xav shirtless. No one made any move to cover up his abs. I sighed a little, and I saw James frown. Again.

I approached the bed and sat down next to him. "Whats-?"

"Wrong?" David finished. I nodded. "Over heating, just leave him. He'll be alright soon."

"Okay," I paused. "James-" I started and turned to him.

"Yeah, Ami?" He looked down at me.

"We should go, classes. You know?" I turned my back on Xav and began walking out, not turning back to check if James was following or not. I knew he would. He used to.

We walked out, not worrying about Xav. There's nothing left for us to do in there. Nothing,we just have to wait and see.

"Ami, are you alright?" I know there was hidden meaning to that.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said looking down.

"Gods, Ami. Just-" James stopped. I don't know why he's so frustrated thou, he's almost never like this. "Sign-up is tomorrow. You promised, remember?"

I nodded. "Yeah, okay."


	5. A Prophecy

"You promised, Ami." James had a begging tone of voice.

"I know. Sign-up isn't until later, right?" I asked. He nodded sadly. It was midday and sign-up was in an hour.

James took his hand in mine and led me off to the beach to watch other Hyperion demi-titans flail in the water barely able to keep afloat. We were laughing at my siblings, but I didn't join them. I was the _only _Hyperion demi-titan who could actually swim and, well, not die in the water.

"Are you going to join them?" James asked me, fully knowing I already knew have to swim. V and him taught me, when I was I think ten or so.

"No," I sighed a little bit, already tired.

"Come on," He was smiling waiting me to join him in a swim.

"But I don't need to practice and-" I stopped. He gave me a look, a begging pleading, look that I cannot say no to. "Whatever." I twirled my hand in the air and sighed.

"Let's hurry up then." He grabbed my hand and shadow traveled me to my cabin, leaving me there to change, and leaving to change himself. He was back really fast.

Smiling he said, "Ready?"

"No, could you tie this for me?" I lifted my hair and had him tie my top, he fumbled around a little bit before he finished.

"Better?" He looked down at me, surveying me with observant eyes.

"Yeah, let's go." I said and grabbed flip-flops. When I looked back at him before the shadows swarmed over us, I thought I saw a blush. I was probably wrong. He held my hand as we went, but didn't look me in the eyes.

Now, here we are swimming in the lake.

Of course, James was the better swimmer but I wouldn't admit that. We swam around and around in circles, racing and thrashing around. Eventually we ended up on the beach, it wasn't even lunch yet.

We sit on the docks and watch the "swimming instructors" try to teach the dead-in-water Hyperion kids.

I shivered. "Here." James gave me his shirt since I didn't bring a cover-up.

"Thanks," I looked out over the water. It was beautiful with the sun glistening off the lake.

I was smiling. "So, ah, Ami?" I turned towards James.

"We better get back, sign-up is first come first serve. I can sign up for you, if you want." He was seeming a little flustered.

"Yeah, could you just take me back?" He took my hand, meaning yes, and shadow traveled us back to my cabin.

"See you in, what, ten or twenty?" He asked me. When you have Erebus and Nyx friends, they tend to not let you walk around.

"Twenty." I called from to him and didn't see him leave.

**James**

I got back to my cabin safely, and rested on my bed. I leaned back against the bed post and looked up at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do with you, Ami?" I sighed and heard feet coming near me before I saw it. The it was my half-sister V.

"What do you want, V?" She likes to annoy me.

"Are you going out?" She meant the sign-up thing. I nodded. "But you didn't go last year!" She seemed frustrated.

"I know I didn't, but I'm going this year." I stated and sat up. V knew that my transition between positions meant I wasn't going to argue.

She puffed up her cheeks in anger. "I'm going this year too, you know, and I don't want you messing up my chances with..." She moved her hand in a way thinking I would understand. I looked back at her cluelessly.

"_Boys,_ you idiot." She left my room, walking.

"Whatever!" I called back to her and began doing my showering things.

**Xavier**

I don't know exactly where I am, but its weird. All the people here want to help me by giving me this stuff, am-something. It tastes, well, incredibly good, but I think it maybe killing me from the inside out. The thing fills me with this warmth, and then it sort of encompasses me. Its weird, but interesting.

"Hey," It was Ami, she came in with James. I don't remember how I know this dark-haired girl's name and the guy's name, but I just do.

"Hi, Ami." I said and glanced around me. The guy (James I think) was scowling at me.

"How are you? You fainted earlier..." She trailed off.

"I'm feeling fine, I guess, but I don't really remember what happened..."

"You don't?" She seemed really confused.

"I don't..." I trailed off. She got a little bit closer to me.

"I don't remember what happened." I finished.

"Oh, well then, we need to uh...uh..." She shared a look with James.

"Get the Mnemosyne kids in here, then." James explained.

On Mnemosyne kid came, her name was Joy or something. She gave me this thing too and then I remembered more than I wished too.

"LET'S GO." James' eyes widened and he grabbed Ami and ran out. I don't know why, so I followed them. They seemed to be signing up for something at this long table.

"Hey." I jumped at the sound. You see, I was hiding behind a bush spying on Ami and James.

"Hi." I waved casually and smiled.

"You're that new kid..." She tapped her face in thought, "Xavier, right?"

I nodded slowly and she smiled brightly. "I'm Juliette, daughter of Chaos." We shook hands, and then a horn blew.

"That means lunch, let's go." We left to eat lunch when this person came running up to us.

"It's Vince! He's-"

"Where?!" Juliette yelled.

"Outside of his cabin." The guy quivered a little bit.

"Get James and Ami, QUICKLY!" She shouted at him and stalked out quickly leaving me to follow in her tracks. I turned around and the guy disappeared, probably to go find them.

I followed her to the guy, Vince's, cabin. The dude, I assume was Vince, appeared to be having a seizure where he stood. His whole body shook as this misty thing came from his mouth. It seemed disgusting to me, but a lot of people gathered around so I guess it was important. The mist was a fiery red color that made it seem like he was coughing up fire. Eventually, the red stopped and it became blue. His eyes rolled back, making his eyes seem the same dark shade of blue he was spewing.

"Shouldn't someone be-" I was shushed by all the people around me, approximately twenty people, and Ami and James just arrived. Their eyes darkened and seemed to position themselves in such a way as to write on their arm and or each other.

"_Twelve, Ten, Eleven, Sixteen _

_Four friends shall meet the unseen queen._

_Two shall pass, and two shall call,_

_The end is near and so it will fall._

_Death and tragedy brought by one_

_Here it starts, become undone." _The mist cleared to see the person, Vince, passed out. Some other campers picked him up and away to the infirmary.


	6. Something New

"_Twelve, Ten, Eleven, Sixteen,_

_Four friends shall meet the unseen queen._

_Two shall pass, and two shall call,_

_The end is near and so it will fall._

_Death and tragedy brought by one,_

_Here it starts, become undone."_

"Did anyone get that!" Juliette yelled across the crowd when one camper raised a small slip of paper. "Let em' through!" She yelled a little bit louder and the crowd parted.

He came up and handed Juliette the paper and she smiled her thanks. He ran back to his friends, I didn't catch his name. Ami caught my eye and came over to me.

"What was that all about?" Everything's so confusing today.

"It was a prophecy," She explained about quests and I nodded between her words as we walked toward this large mansion liked place in camp. We entered it, me cautiously, and sat down around a large marble table with other, I assume, cabin leaders.

"So, the new prophecy, who's going?" I think his name, Peter, said.

"Really, what's it talking about?" Another person said, I think their name is Calvin.

"Obviously, its talking about four people ." James rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that's obvious." This person walked in, he was shinning brightly and it was hurting my eyes.

"For now, who's the queen?" The same person asked.

"Our queen, obviously, the one we haven't seen in ages." Ami rolled her eyes with her comment.

"Which one, thou? Is it Aither, Hemera, Chaos, Gaia?" The person asked.

"Its obviously not Gaia, thou, or Chaos. We see them infrequently." V responded this time.

"What about Thesis, or Hemera?" Another person, Thomas I think, said.

"No. Why don't we just Dione or Dodonna?" James replied with an annoyed tone.

"Fine." The person whose name I don't know said.

James grabbed Ami and I guess they left nto see this Dione or Dodonna person.

**Ami**

Seriously? A prophecy? I hate them, but like them. Its always interesting, but sad. We were in our ritual area, its an enclosed cavern with a fresh water waterfall, it was beautiful.

"Oh, Lady Dione, please help us in our quest. We seek confirmation on our prophecy." James spoke out loud to the fountain in front of me.

The mist began to form, one of blue and red hues.

"James, I see you have returned. Has my Vincent not been enough?" She seemed dazed and uninterested.

"My colleagues seek confirmation on who is our queen." I spoke sternly. This was most likely going to be a lost cause.

"Oh, my dear James, will you not join me? You, as was always, the brightest of your era." Dione spoke as if James has lived more than a century. "And you, Amelia." I turned to face our Goddess directly. "I know you question me, and you should not. Do not deny, I know as I do."

I frowned a little bit, but James saved me from making a fool of myself. "Lady Dione, it would be most appreciated should you help us in our quest."

"Ah, James, are you sure you wish not to join me?" Dione looked over James critically. He nodded. "You are most dedicated, James. I shall give you the information you seek, but for a price."

He frowned a little bit. "The price is simple, really, bring that fool of a demi-titan, Xavier, with you. He will see it through, trust his instincts. You will find it most helpful," She smiled.

My eyes widened, Xav is not ready for this. "The queen you seek is one you already know James. You are correct in that pursuit. But who shall lead and join on the team of four?" Dione smiled evilly at us. "It is foretold to be a child of the Sky, of the Night, of Darkness, and of Light."

"Four will answer this call to battle, and you shall join in it. But, just think, who will bring death and tragedy?" She was smiling wickedly. "And you will begin, at the place it starts to come undone."

"My Lady, what does that mean, 'the place it starts to come undone'?" James asked.

"My dear, you know already. As I said, the brightest of your era." She finished, "Goodbye little demi-titans, be prepared for your life ahead." The mist cleared out fully and Dione left like the wind.

James seemed to be debating something, he was pacing. "James," I said and he stopped. "What did she mean-?"

"Let's go." He looked stunned and absentminded as we began walking back towards the central part of camp.

"James, where are we going? What was she talking about, 'the brightest of your era'?" He looked cautiously around.

"Let's go to our spot," He said and held my hand as we disappeared into the darkness.

The darkness ebbed away as I saw the light and sand. But that didn't make sense, this wasn't right. the sand, it was a different color, the wind not having a salty taste to it.

"James, are you okay?" I looked over at him, he was paled and clammy.

He smiled faintly at me as he fell back, fainting. I turned around half catching him to slow down his fall. My, probably, bugged out eyes made people come running. They helped me carry James to the infirmary when I noticed something on the horizon in the direction of the water.

"What's that...?" I approached the lake and upon the shore washed up a body. The sun was shining high in the sky this time, it reflected off the water to make it seem like this person, this _boy, _was glowing. I kneel down next to this person with raven black hair. He had this definite glowing gold aura and he was, well, cute.

"Ah!" I said. The boy opened his eyes to reveal orbs of sea green and sat up.

"Hi, where am I?" He shook his head flinging sand out of his hair as he looked down on himself. He was cleaning himself down. The person was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, an aquaman t-shirt, and black converse. The boy proceeded to stand up and finish brushing himself off of sand and excess water. He was dry, or appeared to be dry, even though he washed up on shore, how was that possible?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson."


	7. Perseus Jackson

**Sorry for infrequent updates! I write infrequently, a little here a little there. But, anyways, enjoy! And please R-E-V-I-E-W! REVIEW! **(Reviews make me think I've actually done something good...and that people like my stories XD)

* * *

**Ami**

"Percy Jackson?" I've heard that name somewhere before.

"Yeah, Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy." He looked around looking for something. "Uh, where am I?"

"Camp Titan."

"What? We have to leave, now!" He put an arm on my back. And began leading me in a small circle thinking of a way to escape.

"Percy, stop." I told him.

And then James comes running from a shadow. "Ami! We have an-" James stopped. "Who is this?"

Percy had his arm around me and we were really close together. "Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I'm James, let her go."

"Fine." Percy let me go.

"James, its fine." I told him. He frowned at me.

"Ami, don't, I just found the intruder!" He yelled the last word. It rung in the air and you could hear a pin drop. A stampede of demi-titans came running.

"STOP!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. Everyone circled Percy, James, and I. Everyone paused and I could see Percy eyeing the water.

"The initiation, CALVIN!" I called, and he pushed his way through. "Let's go." I took Percy's arm and lead him to the Themis cabin. Calvin was leading, James, V, and Xav were following.

We got to the cabin and sat him down. "Just sit there, Percy." I told him and pointed to a chair.

Calvin worked his "magic" on Percy. His aura glowed before us, hues of blue circled him in a way similar to the Oceanus demi-titans, but different, more defined.

"What just happened?" We looked at him surprised, everyone passes out after this. But _he _did.

"We needed to see whose your titan parent is and whether you're trustworthy. Its protocol," I explained.

"I'm a child of Poseidon and-"

"Wow, have you come to kill us all then?" James asked sarcastically but with a hint of actually curiosity.

"No. I'm not. I just came here. I don't even remember how or why. I just washed up on shore."

"Is that true?" James asked me. I nodded.

"I just want to get back home-" Percy was interrupted.

"STOP!" Vince burst through the door. "He's part of the quest." He breathed in and out quickly and slowed suddenly. His breathing stopped and he fell backwards, James called him "dead" but he stood up fine after a few minutes.

"So you were saying?" Calvin asked.

"Oh yeah. I figured out the quest, and he's part of it." Vince explained. I frowned, how good is he suppose to be?

"He'll stay in my cabin, roommate with Xavier. Okay?" I asked. They would continuously bicker for these rights, always do so I might as well settle them before they get to annoying. They all nodded, however James and Calvin took a little bit longer to agree.

"Let's go Perseus Jackson." I was about to lead him out when James stopped me. "James..."

"Perseus Jackson, do you remember it yet?" He got a little mad.

"No." I really didn't remember, I'm not good in history.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon Greek _god _of water."

"Oh, yeah." I remembered. "Oh, yeah, demigod." James nodded.

"He's still coming," I said, "Let's go Percy."

We walked out, Xavier and James were following. They were trying to convince me to stop and let him go. I got to my cabin and lead him in, closing the door and Xavier and James.

"Sorry," I apologized and walked over to light-up the whole room. I wasn't going to have any shadows. I led Percy to his room, an empty one without a roommate.

"It's fine," he said and sat down on the bed. He ruffled his hair as he spoke, "I just want to go back, my girlfriend. I don't know what happened to her. Gods, I just want to see her right now."

I sighed, who wouldn't want a boyfriend you cared that much? I cringed, V's consistent screaming-knocking on the cabin door was sudden and loud.

"You should get that, I wouldn't know where to go." Percy said. I went to get the door, and looked through the peep-hole.

I opened the door for V just a crack. "What do you want, V?"

"To see that hunk from the beach." She moved to come in but I blocked her.

"No, V," I told her.

"Come on!" She whined.

"No, now goodbye." I was about to close the door on her. But James appeared.

"Sorry," he said and shadow traveled through _my _shadow. Its the weirdest feeling in the world, indescribably gross. Its as if someone entered your skin then nearly pulled you right out of it.

"JAMES!" I yelled at him. He stood behind me now. I closed the door from V, thou.

"Sorry," He said and ran to find Percy. I bolted the door and ran after him.

He got there before and burst through the door. "Hey! What are you-?" Percy was yelling.

I walked in; Percy was shirtless and the contents of his backpack was spilled all over the floor. I bent down and helped him pick up his belonging.

"James, stop harassing him, okay?" I told him as I bent down picking up Percy's stuff. There were shirts, shorts, a jacket, sunglasses, and a beaded necklace. Percy snatched the necklace from my hands and put it on. His face relaxed a little bit.

"Thank you, Ami?" He asked me. I nodded.

James frowned at our familiarity and stepped in between us. "Stop. It." James called. We froze. "Let's go," he pulled Percy by the arm and shadow traveled him to some place. I guessed where and ran caught ip out of my cabin heading to our Prophecy Room. It sort of like a smaller cabin with high-tech everything and super fast internet and electronics. Its where people prepare for their prophecy and where the Phoebe and Dione cabin mates hang out.

"James!" I ran in and called for him. I spotted him immediately leading Percy down the basement stairs to the training rooms. I got to him quickly. Following them down the stairs, I caught up to them really fast.

He held me at blade point, "Don't interfere, Amelia. Don't." He shadow traveled out of there, which is suppose to be impossible to track or to do in the first place.


	8. An Unseen Queen

**More excitement! Check out the other stories please! Reviews and follows appreciated!**

* * *

**James**

"Keep moving, Percy," I said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Just keep moving." I pushed Percy along the darkened tunnel. The tunnel glowed at the end and you could hear the sound of rushing water. We got to the edge of the tunnel and walked out from behind a waterfall. The waterfall closed off the only noticeable exit and entrance to the majestic beauty of a valley in front of us.

I kneeled before a wooden throne, and made Perseus kneel as well, "My Liege, I have brought him."

"I see that, young warrior, you may rise." She said.

"Who are you?" Perseus struggled against my grasp.

"The queen." I could tell she was smiling, although you couldn't see it.

Perseus' face dropped, and so did the air. The birds singing in the background fell silent as Percy had a stare down with the unknown-to-him being in front of us.

"What do you want from me?" Percy asked.

"Undo it, Perseus. Undo it. The curse. Do you not know nothing about your father's past times?"

"No, I don't."

"So you do not remember me, I see."

"Why should I?"

"We have met before, Perseus."

"Medusa?" He really is clueless.

"How could you mistake me for such a lowly monster? I am much more than that, Perseus. Much more." She paused. "You really don't know, do you?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Unreliable fool," She whispered to herself. "James, call them, let us begin the end," She barked at me. I frowned, a little.

"My dear hero, do you worry for the end? Do not. All will be well, as it was foretold," She smiled at me.

**Percy**

James, seriously, like dude. Betrayal? Can I just say, Luke? Anyways, James is scarier than Luke. I mean, he can most definitely shadow travel his way out of everything. Gods. Where's my Wise Girl when I need her? How do I get out of this? I'm in shadow-shackles. It sounds easy to escape from, but its lined with Stygian and dark marble. They're seriously chaffing and super heavy.

"Who are you calling?" I mentally face palmed myself. I like serious just did that, I spouted words to know more of the 'plan' and that stuff. Be prepared for a beating.

"Perseus, it is none of your concern." The queen-?-explain.

James sighed and looked longingly at the waterfall where we entered. I tried to bend a little water over to, well, 'help' with my situation. I couldn't bend it at all. "Hades." I cursed under my breath, but not quiet enough. James' head snapped up at me.

"Don't use Hades as a curse," he spat at me. I gave him a confused glance, why shouldn't I?

He left me alone with the queen, probably went to go call whoever.

"Really, Perseus Jackson, do you not recognize me? I thought you would remember one who brought you-" She stopped herself, "Oh never mind, Perseus." She smiled down at me. I squirmed a little bit, her stares are uncomfortable even thou I can't see her eyes.

"I don't know who in-the-Hades-name you are." I stated.

"It is true what they say about you then, that you are one of a slow mind." The queen sighed.

James walked back in to my view from behind the queen. Off the side of the throne, I noticed a figure. What was it? its so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. "It's done, my queen." James bowed from the side.

"Thank you, James." Her eyes, although still unseen, were connected with mine. They were begging to be known. Who was it?

"Oh, aren't you-"

**Ami**

Hades. James, what the heck. Why do you need Percy? He's new and everything and, and, and, how do I even explain this?

"Ami?!" Xavier and V come running down to the basement stairs. I sat on the ground there, where I stood before James disappeared.

"Huh?" I turned my head to them.

"Thank the Titans you're okay," V said and smiled at me.

"Where's James and Perce?" Xavier asked.

"Gone." I stated flatly. V eyed me curious, she gave me an are-you-okay look. I nodded at her.

"Why? Where did they go?" Xav, can't take a hint, can he?

"They're gone, Xav. We'll discuss this at the prophecy meeting tonight." V looked down sadly. Its hard knowing that your half-brother is a traitor, or who seems to be that.

"Let's get out of here," I stood up and left. Beginning with walking, it changed to running. I just ran, ran away from V and Xav calling my names, the sound of the people around the main places, I ran for what seemed like forever. The forest passed by me, and I slowed down. A take a turn off the main path and the woods opened up to a clearing, it was so peaceful and quiet there. I could have stayed there forever. I took a break there, resting myself and thinking over about my situation. There must have been something he said...something that could have hinted at...No. It's too soon.

"Ami!" I turned to the source of the sound and...


	9. Ami

**Ami**

"Juliette, why are you here?"

"Ami, just listen. James-don't believe James. He's under her influence."

"What? Whose?"

"Hurry." She set a fast pace back to her cabin. I had to run to keep up.

"Julie, what's up? What's the problem? What is it about James?!" I screamed the last few words. She took a step-back, we were right outside her cabin. The people around stared at me and walked away.

"Shut up, get in." Juliette opened the door to her cabin and led me inside. Plopping herself on her bed, she grabbed a lollipop.

"Now, about..."

"James?" I nodded. "The queen, its her. She...she took over James. Gave him no choice but to follow her rule. Disobedience led to..."

"Led to what?! Why did he have to do that?!" I was screaming again. James, he is my best friend. How could I not be so worried about him?

"You don't understand...things were different when it started," she looked down.

"Different? Different how?" I asked. Between James and I, thinks were the same ass they always were. Expect when he went out for the school year last year...we were more distant and...what happened?

"When he met _her_," She emphasized the last word.

"Who is she?"

"_She _is _the one _for him, Ami."

"WHO?!"

"The queen."

"Who is the queen?"

"You are definitely stupider than what people say about you."

"How?"

"You haven't figured it our yet!" She laughed at me.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'm going to leave."

"No, no no; that won't do...James told me to give this to you when he disappeared." She smiled up at me and handed me a tin box.

I walked out of there, "Thanks."

**Juliette**

She left me after taking the box. Pulling a drachma from my pocket, a sprayed some water from a bottle by my bed. Its for plants, but whatever. "Oh Iris-" I stopped. An Iris message rippled in front of me.

"Juliette?" James looked at me.

"Don't worry." I smiled at him.

"You gave her it?" I nodded at him.

"Thank the Titans, yes." He threw his hands up and had his head back. James walked in a circle and smiled at me. Gods, his smile, his freaking smile, it gets me every time.

"You're welcome," I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, thanks." James gave me a warming large smile. I laughed a little bit.

"No problem, J." I tell him.

"Never was one, was it?" We laughed, something we hadn't done in such a long while.

"Age sixteen, grades: ten, twelve, eleven, friends...ha friends. Yeah right. We'll never all be friends since that day, will we?"

"No. We all won't, probably never." James agreed.


	10. Juliette

"Seriously thou, what does she expect? Does she expect us all to follow her again? What the Hades does she want? She's so...so...what word can I use to describe it?" I asked.

"Snobby," James replied.

"Annoying," I added.

"Death deafeningly stupid," he said.

"Now, about the call and pass part..." I wondered.

"Well, I'm calling you aren't I?" James asked.

"And we've been calling each other...for awhile after the prophecy came out..." I noticed.

"We know what's going to fall. No problem in that," James smiled at me.

"To bad people will have to die, James."

"Will that ever change? She always brings death. What about tragedy?"

"Doesn't the queen do that as well?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess she does, but..." James paused, "Its for the better. For the future."

"James-" He cut me off. I heard some yelling in the background of the Iris message.

"I have to go now, I'm sorry." He gave me a sad smile. I nodded goodbye and he swiped a hand through the Iris message.

I sagged down onto my bed, waiting for the next part in my plan. I mean, our plan. "Damn. I'm going to die, aren't I?" I said out loud. There was a knock on my door, "Who is it?" I called out.

"Juliette? Its Ami! Can I come in?" the voice yelled behind the door.

"Yeah." Ami pushed the door open, closed it behind her, and approached the lazy-lion-me. "Did you need something?" Although, I already knew what she needed.

"Um, yeah, sort of." She paused and sat down on the bed opposite of mine. "Can you come with me?" I nodded and gracefully flew to my feet as Ami reached the door.

"What do you need help with, thou?" I knew already.

"I want to go on a quest, sort of. What do you-" I cut her off, stupid.

"Yes. I'll go. Why don't we just leave? Its not like its a big deal or anything. Demi-titans leave practically all the time." I rolled my eyes, get a brain idiot. We were at the main house.

"Prometheus! Can we leave camp?" Ami yelled in.

He replied with a grunt, "Yes."

I whispered under my breath, "Told you so."

"So, anyways, meet you at your cabin in an hour to leave?"

I nodded and left to go sleep. Knowing already, I had previously packed. I readily grabbed pillows and bounced to my bed. Sleep, something I would need in the next few days.

Time passed, I don't know how long, and Ami was at my door. This time she didn't knock, Ami only walked in and I woke up. I felt the difference in air. "Is it time to go, Ami?"

"Yes." Man, isn't she just bland? We left by walking.

"Where are we headed?" I asked after we were out of the camp grounds.

"Hawaii. Kauai Hawaii." She replied straightly.

Freaking boring girl. "Can't we just air travel there?"

"Oh okay." She said. I grabbed her hand and we appeared on the cliff above the cavern. I glanced around and saw the so called "pass". So, that's the pass part of the prophecy. Its a rocky terrain and the pass was full of darkness. Slowly, I got behind Ami. We entered the cavern then, where there was light.

"Stop." I told her. She turned around and I held her at arrow point. Yes, I carry a crossbow. "Now, turn around. Continue walking forward. But don't turn back. Hands up." I ordered her, gods that's good-ordering her around.

"I brought her!" I yelled into the cavern. The noise there stopped.

"Bring her in," a voice called.

We walked in and I made her kneel in front of the wooden throne. Kneeling beside her, I kept Ami at point.

"Hello my liege," I spoke hesitantly to her.

"Juliette, I see you have made it. Leave us."

"Yes." I walked back and found James in the shadows. Hanging from the ceiling, Percy was caged.

"Hey," James whispered and led me to a different part of the cavern.

"Hey yourself, James." I laughed.

"Juliette, have you gone through the prophecy?" He laughed and smiled at me.

"Yeah," I said practically laughing my head off.

"The prophecy, titans. Vince, definitely not a prophet or an oracle." James smiled at me.

"I know, he's just a tool. So easily controlled by our queen."

"But, what had she planned to come undone?" He asked me even though he would figure it out in a few minutes.

"Its almost time, right?" I could tell it was getting close to our necessary arrival time.

"Yes." Grabbing my hand, we shadow traveled to the outskirts of Camp Titan. I surveyed the camp grounds. Like usual, no one paid any attention to us except for certain demi-titans. They stared at us, their leaders, and many prepared their weapons. The weapons glinted in the setting sun as James noticed Prometheus emerging from the main house. Looking around, V and Xav began to approach us. What a mistake. I made an air barrier between us and smiled.

"Shall we go?" James asked me and offered an arm. I took it and began walking down the hill pushing people over easily with my air powers. The other demi-titans began to disarm everyone else as James and I led the way to Prometheus and Hyperion.

"Hyperion and Prometheus," I spoke in a commanding voice. They stared down at me on the porch of the main building.

"Juliette, where is Ami?" Prometheus smiled at me. I sighed and used my powers to douse Prometheus' brewing fire. He had begun one in the palm of his hand behind his back. The difference in air told me that. James already had Hyperion under control. That was the whole point, that was why we were the leaders. The little generals, rooks, of the chess game and army.

"She is gone," James smiled at them. The two titans struggled to get out of our grasp. As of then, I took the oxygen out of the small air bubble I put Prometheus in. No oxygen, no fire. Hyperion was trapped in a shadow. Smiling, I raised my arm to call the demi-titans closer.

"Demi-titans. Half-mortals. Bring me the Celestial Metal Chains." Celestial metal, a mixture of all the metals available, could hold titans safely. It was the alloy Zeus used in Tartarus.

I grabbed the chains and smiled, "Silly demi-titan. I want the chains not this flimsy piece of metal." I knew the difference of celestial metal and celestial bronze. Another approached me, "Here it is!" Many cheered. No losing focus, I closed the chains over Prometheus and Hyperion. James controlled their shadows and walked them over to the lake. An Oceanus demi-titan parted the water and allowed James and I to walk to the center. We left the titans there in chains.

"Escape and keep your life," James called to him. We walked back to the main house. Glancing at the camp, I saw the bodies of our "brothers" and "sisters" piled around the edge. A fire was built in the center of camp, the shrouds were made and the rest of the camp and everyone gathered. It was necessary.

"This death and tragedy of this camp will live forever in our memories. Never shall we be left to suffer by our so called 'parents'. Let ourselves prepare for the oncoming battle! Tonight we will stop, thou, and grieve our losses. Take one night, and this night only, to worry about the past. We will move into the future with the queen we owe our freedom to!" James finished his speech. The crowd roared, and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	11. The Next Day

I woke up in the infirmary, James beside me clasping my hand as his head lay buried in the covers beside my unmoving body. A sharp pain rose from my left side as I began to sit up during which James awoke and unnecessarily fixed the pillows I was laying on.

"How are you feeling?" James lifted his head and gave me a lazy I-just-woke-up smile. He didn't seemed panicked at all, but then again he was here.

"Ah, fine. How long was I out?" I yawned and tried stretching a little, only to further the pain I felt and yelping from it.

"Hey, hey hey, call down. And take a rest, you were bleeding pretty hard." I looked up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't notice it earlier and-" he paused, "I don't know what to make of it."

"It was probably a mixture of blood-loss, sleep deprivation, and starvation." My mind wandered back to Percy and Ami still in Hawaii, what was the queen doing with them? James looked at me in shock from the words I spoke. "I'm fine, really, but what about the queen. Hear anything from her?" I asked him.

"Nope, none-" James was interrupted by the appearing Iris message from, who I assume, the queen.

"James and Juliette, I see you are well." The two of us smiled and nodded in agreement to the statement. "We will begin the next stage today."

"My queen, I do not know if the others are ready. We've still got a lot of planning and preparation..."

"James, dear, it will have to be today. We will save the winter solstice for something special. The fall equinox should be enough time to prepare. You have five days." The queen cut off the message.

"We should get started," I began and lifted myself onto my feet. The pain will remind me to be more careful, and there isn't much I can do about it.

"Juliette, come on. Rest a little longer?" James begged.

"No, time is power. And we can't be wasting power. Lets go." He sighed in response and held my hand to steady me.

We walked out of the infirmary, and I was already feel better. I hated the air in there, filled with sickness. Out of there, the air was crisp and clean-the best kind.

"We're going to meet with Vince, V, and a few other cabin leaders who made it. The two of us are practically queen and king here, Kay."

"Kay?"

"Kay, it's short for your middle name, Kaia." James smiling at me led me into a back room in the main house, there awaited the cabin leaders who scowled at us.

"So, the meeting shall be started then?" I asked. They all looked around with a I-can't-believe-this-is-the-same-person look. "Fine then," I whispered to myself.

"No cabin leaders, ever again." James said. The leaders eyes all of us carefully, thinking that there must have been a mistake, a misunderstanding, or even a joke. But no, it's not. Is time to make the dominos fall so that demi-titans won't exist. We are unnatural beings of life, and we should be obliterated.

"But, wont that cause chaos among the whole camp?" V asked.

James smiled, "Why not?" We left the room then, waiting outside for certain demi-titans to walk to have them spread rumors about no longer having cabin leaders.

Camp Titan was practically the same, except the fact that the titans were no longer in power. We'll let this camp fall to ruins as the demi-titans fight among themselves. Many people in the Erebus/ Nyx cabin were on our side so they were planting and plotting things in each others' cabins to have everyone turn on each other.

**Amelia **

"Something's happening at Camp Titan. I know it...something...something...ah" I got a headache, something's keeping me from finding the answer to my questions.

"Let's start with the basics; whose the queen?" Percy started.

"Well something's wrong with the quest. The prophecy was off," A light bulb went off, "The prophecy! Phoebe? Why?" I stopped.

"Who?" I was asked.

"Phoebe, titan goddess of prophecies. She could have controlled Vince. Could have got us here. Could have changed the whole set..." Percy got the gist.

"Have you gotten it?" The queen asked.

"Yes, you're Phoebe, titan goddess of prophecies," I said.

"Ah yes, and now-" She discontinued her sentence and smiled. "Ends. It ended."

James and Juliette appeared next to the Phoebe's side a second later. "My queen," they say in unison.

"I see, the two of you have finished?" She asked.

"Of course," They talked in unison again. I sighed, camp was probably in ruins then.

"Why are you doing this?" I was trying to keep them all busy, I don't want Percy to get caught. He began sawing at the cell bars we were trapped in.

"Amelia. Do you not know who I was? Who _I _was before those Gods and Goddess came in? When the Titans ruled?" Phoebe began to get angry.

"It doesn't make sense, you were still worshiped. Not forgotten..." I trailed off. "You were still respected, _well _respected in fact."

"Yes, getting two words and idiot grandchildren..." She paused, "They were worshiped _above _me."

"Jealousy? Grandchildren...grandchildren...who are they..." I whispered to myself. Literal light bulb moment, Hyperion kids have a little problem with that sometimes. "Artemis and Apollo, children of Leto. Leto, daughter of Phoebe and Coeus."

"Well, well, looks like the daughter of Hyperion got it." Phoebe smiled at me, it was kind of creepy. Leto was next to her, I couldn't see her silhouette thou.


End file.
